gattacafandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Anton Freeman
For the man he impersonated throughout most of the movie, see Jerome Eugene Morrow. For another character wih a similar name, see Anton Freeman. Biography 'Early Life' Vincents younger brother, Anton, who was born via genetic selection, surpassed him in many aspects when the two were young. They often challenged each other to a game of Chicken, where Anton usually won. However, Vincent had triumphed at one point when Anton was about to drown, whom Vincent also manages to save. Vincent had a moment of strength unlike boe who has been weak his whole life When he is a young man, boe runs away from home to pursue a career in science. In addition, he rips his own face from a family portrait as he ruins the picture = Vincent Anton juggles jobs as he goes on, usually being a janitor. the job he will get as he has the talent of a autistic crackhead. Eventually, he lands a job as a janitor at Gattaca. After working there for a few weeks, he figures it is time to try and get in. However, exercising is not helping him, so he decides to borrow a ladder from a genius named Jerome Eugene Morrow in order to impersonate the latter so he can be accepted into Gattaca. Morrow decides to let Freeman borrow his ladder and let him stay at his apartment, but also if the latter pays rent. After months of multiple changes, Freeman is finally ready and applies for Gattaca; He is accepted.In IN GATTACA EMPLOYMENT Freeman becomes the company's top celestial navigator while working for Gattaca and is chosen to go on the manned spaceflight to Saturn's moon, Titan. A week before the spaceflight launch, one of the managing directors (of the mission) is bludgeoned to death in his office. As L was in there once, someone finds an eyelash. When they scan it, they find Vincent's old "Invalid" profile and image, they also find his old myspace. The police are now on the case, thinking that Vincent murdered the managing director, meaning that the latter has to try and evade the police's attempts. While working for Gattaca, L meets another employee named Irene Cassini. She is resigned to her less favorable treatment in Gattaca due to her high probability of heart failure; her initial attraction to boe is largely due to his perceived "second to none" superiority, causing her to be slightly jealous. 'Cover Blown' After one close call, Irene finally figures out the real identity of boe and that he is actually the "Invalid" that the scan had accused of killing the managing director in boe Apartment. She is aghast and immediately leaves, only to be stopped by boe. He convinces her that he is still the same man as he was when impersonating Jerome; she believes this, and their relationship is saved. 'A Twist of Fate' 'The Journey to Titan' Just hours before his lift off, Jerome bids vincent a final farewell, also providing him with two lifetime supplies of urine and blood. He also gives him a note, telling him not to open it until he gets upstairs. Right before going off on the trip, he must take one more urine test. As he thought there would be no more tests, vincent did not bring a pack of Jerome's urine. However, the doctor taking the test, Doctor Lamar, has been aware of Vincent's impersonation for some time, and also says that he has a son who's "not all that they promised" and that looks up to the latter, despite having heart problems. Lamar ignores the scan, letting Vincent go to Titan. As the rocket lifts off, Jerome climbs into the house's Incinerator, put on his silver swim medal, and turns on the incinerator immolating himself.Vincent opens the letter from Jerome, which turns out to only be a sample of hair. Also, Vincent suddenly has a rush of sadness of leaving Earth, despite being treated as a second. He further muses that "they say every atom in our bodies was once a part of a star," and wonders, "Maybe I'm not leaving, maybe I'm going home. Category:Characters Category:Gattaca Universe